iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of Five
After facing off with the Mogadorian ruler and almost being annihilated at the end of The Rise of Nine, the Garde now realize that they are drastically unprepared and hopelessly outgunned. They must master their Legacies and learn to work together as a team, or they won’t stand a chance. The battle may have been lost, but the war for Earth’s survival is far from over. Synopsis (BACK COVER) John Smith thought that things would change once the Garde found each other. They would stop running. They would fight the Mogadorians. And they would win. But he was wrong. After facing off with the Mogadorian ruler and almost being annihilated, the Garde know they are drastically unprepared and hopelessly outgunned. Now they’re hiding out in Nine’s Chicago penthouse, trying to figure out their next move. The six of them are powerful, but they’re not strong enough yet to take on an entire army—even with the return of an old ally. To defeat their enemy, the Garde must master their Legacies and learn to work together as a team. More importantly, they’ll have to discover the truth about the Elders and their plan for the Loric survivors. And when the Garde receive a sign from Number Five—a crop circle in the shape of a Loric symbol—they know they are so close to being reunited. But could it be a trap? Time is running out, and the only thing they know for certain is that they have to get to Five before it’s too late. The Garde may have lost battles, but they will not lose this war. Lorien will rise again. Plot To Be Added August 30, 2013 Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ella just arrived at Nine's Chicago penthouse in the John Hancock Center, where Marina is making breakfast. The Garde find (through one of Sandor's programs) an image of a crop circle in the shape of the Loric number "five." They next find another clue that will hopefully lead to Five; a cryptic message that leads to Arkansas. Six, Four and Sarah decide to go to Arkansas to try to meet Five. Confirmed *Title confirmed 20th February 2013 - The Fall of Five. *It will include the introduction of Number Five. *It will include the return of Sam Goode. An Excerpt from the book was released with The Lost Files: The Forgotten Ones and confirms that Sam will one of the narrators of The Fall of Five. The excerpt sees Adamus and Malcolm rescue Sam from Sam's point of view. *It will include Adam and it is hinted he will play a crucial role in the next book. Trivia A number of prophecies were released on the official face book page, giving an insight into what will happen to the main characters. It confirms the re-appearance of Sam Goode and suggests that he may be a narrator for The Fall of Five. It also confirms the first novel appearance of Malcolm and Adamus. *'Sam Goode' - We've taken too long and Bernie Kosar wasn't able to stop them. The second wave is upon us. *'John Smith' - It has only been a few hours, but already John's skin has taken on a pallor similar to Ella's. Dark circles forming around his eyes. It's almost as if he's being drained some how. *'Sarah Hart '- I hear Sarah scream. Her gun is making an empty clicking sound and, realising that she's empty, the Mogs have started ascending on her. One of them reaches through the doorway and buries a dagger deep into her shoulder. *'Number Six' - "Do you think we're going to fight an entire army of Mogadorians without a few casualties?" *'Marina' - Something inside me snaps. I've never felt an anger like this before and it's almost comforting. The icy feeling of my legacy spreads through me, but it's different somehow, freezing and bitter and dead. *'Number Eight '- the beast swivels around and sinks its teeth into Eight's shoulders. *'Number Nine' - Bubbles break the surface of the swamp where Nine is still underwater. He's been pinned down there for almost a minute. *'Ella' - She's only just started getting her legacies. Who knows what she might be capable of? *'Number Five' - Burned into the crops with jagged precision is the Loric symbol for Five. *'Malcolm' - Sam is cradling Malcolm, who has a massive blaster wound in his midsection. His breathing is shallow and he's barely conscious; It doesn't look like he has much time left. *'Bernie Kosar '- "BK went ot the roof to hold of the Mogs," Sam says. "He didn't come back." *'Adam' - If this Mogadorian defector is still alive, we're going to find him. Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Number Five